A clip for a wig is used by being attached to the reverse side of a wig base with numerous hair planted thereto, for fixing a wig to the head by clipping to the wearer's own hair around a thin hair portion.
For example, as shown in FIG. 30, a conventional clip 100 for a wig is constituted with a reversible member 110 and a plurality of comb teeth 120 protruding needle-like held at an end and attached to said reversible member 110. The reversible member 110 can maintain the warping posture, and by reversing alternatively the warping direction, the tips of the comb teeth 120 can be firmly attached to, or detached from, the reversible member 110. The reversible member 110 is shaped rectangular or elliptical frame-like. Here, in order to increase the attaching force to the comb teeth 120 as well as to clip softly the wearer's own hair, the reversible member 110 is provided with a friction member 130 having a portion made of an elastic matter in contact with the comb teeth 120.
As such clips for wig, Patent References 1 to 6 disclose those which are provided with a reversible member and the comb teeth the ends of which are held to said reversible member, and can fix the wig to the wearer's head by reversing the warping direction of the reversible member so as to clip the wearer's own hair with the comb teeth.    [Patent Reference 1] Japan Utility Model Gazette S56-23294 (1981)    [Patent Reference 2] Japan Patent Laid Open 2001-329422 (2001)    [Patent Reference 3] Japan Patent 2873798    [Patent Reference 4] Japan Utility Model Registration 3053911    [Patent Reference 5] Japan Patent Laid Open S59-1706 (1984)    [Patent Reference 6] Japan Patent H03-57961 (1991)